


bend my will

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Kylo Ren, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lack of Communication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neither of the two are models of healthy sexuality, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Coercion, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux just wants to stay a General and get his dick wetKylo just wants Hux to help Kylo work out his deeply rooted traumas about sex and virginitySomeone tell these two communication is key for good sex-CNC. Celibacy was the norm for Kylo, he can’t enjoy sex unless he’s “forced to”.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Snoke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anonymous





	bend my will

**Author's Note:**

> An amateur impression of purple (prose) and blue (balls). 
> 
> Check endnotes for all content warnings.

Hux was currently in possession of the bluest balls in the galaxy. This was not the norm for him. Hux efficiently satisfied his body’s baser needs and considered regular orgasms to be responsible self-maintenance.

Currently, Hux was three orgasms behind schedule. 

As with most inconveniences, it was because of Kylo Ren.

Three standard months ago, the Supreme Leader cornered Hux. Before Hux could protest, Ren choked him with a tongue down his throat. It was as unpleasant as the Force choke, and slimier. In disbelief, Hux nearly committed treason by trying to sock the Supreme Leader square on his unwieldy nose. Luckily, Ren froze Hux’s upper cuff with the Force. He then stepped back with a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face. 

“You will report to my quarters tonight, General,” Ren said as he used the sleeves of his robe to wipe off his lips. Hux stared at Ren in disbelief. Ren stared back.

“No, Supreme Leader, I will not,” Hux said slowly, enunciating each word.

“I can make you.”

“So why don’t you?”

Ren nearly rolled his eyes at Hux, as if he were being the unreasonable one.

“Why play coy, General? You’re not beneath bedding your superiors for favors. And we both know you’re on thin ice.”

As much as it stung, Ren wasn’t wrong. Sex wasn’t the strategy of choice for Hux, but he didn’t get to where he was without using all weapons at his disposal. Hux saw an opportunity when he saw one. He also knew that Ren was not beneath simply taking what he wanted. Strategically, it was far better that Hux comply and maintain some control of this arrangement.

Hux looked at Ren in the eye and nodded once. Ren looked victorious.

-

Later that day, when Hux pondered the bizarre turn of events, he found that he wasn’t unhappy about the arrangement. Hux knew he and Ren found each other palatable; they had shared moments that seemed a precursor to an unwise but satisfactory affair. It never happened, but the baseline attraction still remained. Besides, Hux was due for a maintenance brothel visit soon, and he loathed to vacate his command post so soon after power changed hands. Ambitious snakes lurked at every corner, and Hux was determined to survive with his life and stripes firmly intact. 

If he played his card right, bedding Ren could kill two birds with one stone. 

Three months later, however, Hux had yet to fuck Ren. It wasn’t for lack of enthusiasm. Ren started the encounters as eager as a schoolboy, nearly pouncing on the General and doing his best to slobber all over Hux’s face. Yet, when their kissing moved to the bedroom, Ren rapidly lost his enthusiasm. His hands would remain firmly above the waist, and if Hux attempted to move things along, Ren firmly pushed Hux’s hands away. Both times, Hux took the refusal for what it was, apologizing to the Supreme Leader for his presumptions and, when the kissing did not escalate, leaving as gracefully as possible. 

It surprised Hux that sloppy kissing was all that their exchange consisted of. Perhaps, he mused in privacy, the fearsome Kylo Ren was impotent. Whatever it was, it clearly frustrated Ren, too. Whenever Hux left the Supreme Leader red-faced and panting, he looked oddly cross and disappointed, stealing glances at the General as he made to leave. Yet, Ren did not stop Hux. During the second encounter, Hux even offered to continue; Ren refused, and Hux had no choice but to leave yet again.

In short, the Supreme Leader was a huge tease, and Hux was suffering for it.

Hux was determined to succeed tonight, no matter what. 

-

Ren kissed with even more enthusiasm tonight, moaning lowly as Hux wrapped an arm around his thick waist. Ren even shifted his pelvis just so, letting Hux feel hardness under the breeches. Tonight was looking more promising. 

They kissed until Ren was nearly prone on his bed, propped up on his elbows. Hux found that Ren was surprisingly amenable to being under Hux. Hux shifted so his legs framed Ren’s hips. This was as far as they got last time. Hux broke the kiss, determined to complete the task at hand. 

Eyes hooded, Ren looked up at Hux and slowly licked his full lips. Ren’s face started to look much less annoying in the past three months. Before Ren could change Hux's opinion, Hux made an executive decision to grind down Ren’s crotch. It felt nice, but the sensation was negligible to Ren’s reaction. Ren’s dark eyes were wide and nearly innocent in surprise. His lips were wide open and bruised and wet. At that, Hux briefly fantasized showing the brat what else to gape at. He felt himself harden rapidly. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Hux used his whole body to pin Ren to the bed and kiss him deeply. Ren was oddly passive underneath him, hands remaining flat on the mattress and his hips making little repetitive motions that seemed wholly involuntary. Hux bit Ren’s lips—he’d been aching to do that—and Ren made a quiet, pathetic whimper. Ren’s thick thighs opened until his legs were loosely framing Hux in a vee. 

Finally, after three months of bizarre rejections, Hux finally had Ren opening his legs. Ren looked an absolute mess underneath Hux; his lips were red and swollen and used, and he was honest-to-god blushing. 

Hux channeled his academy days to slyly snake a hand towards Ren’s crotch, unzipping and pulling at both the trouser and underwear. Hux couldn’t get anything off without Ren’s active participation, but Ren merely squirmed unhelpfully. Hux made an impatient noise and grabbed at the top of Ren’s firm ass, pulling Ren for a slow grind. 

“Come on, Supreme Leader,” Hux panted, “give us a hand here.”

Ren worried his lips, looking conflicted.

“I can’t,” Ren said.

Hux stared at Ren in disbelief. He was obviously hopelessly turned on. Ren’s face was red, pupils nearly black, and dick rock hard. Hux bit his tongue before he said something unwise. His balls ached, and Hux wanted to get off and go back to his regular life with regularly scheduled orgasms.

“Why? You clearly want it,” Hux panted like a cadet getting his dick wet for the first time, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. To emphasize his point, Hux ground down against Ren’s obvious erection. Ren whimpered and closed his eyes, shaking his head in denial.

“I don’t,” Ren moaned as he spread his trembling legs wider and enthusiastically humped back. What twisted game was Ren playing?

“But look at you. Your legs wide open and dick hard. You know it’ll feel good, Ren. Kriff…”

Hux forced himself to stop before he started begging.

“No,” Ren whined while biting his lips, looking up at Hux and catching his eyes. Hux paused and stared at Ren, truly seeing him for the first time tonight. There was something exaggerated and nearly wooden about Ren’s mannerisms, as if he were in an amateur holodrama. Was this a trap? A tasteless test of loyalty?

Cursing Ren, Hux removed himself from the tangle of sweaty limbs, ignoring Ren’s frustrated moans and grasping hands. Ren sat up, looking far angrier than he had any right to. 

“Why didn’t you keep going?”

“You told me to stop! Multiple times!”

“So? You’re supposed to ignore me!”

Hux paused, staring at Ren. Could he have expected--?

“Kriff, Ren. Was this supposed to be a roleplay? A rape roleplay?”

Ren frowned at the word rape.

“Watch your tongue, General.”

“... I apologize, Supreme Leader.”

Hux deferred to Ren, but Ren didn’t look any happier. In fact, Ren seemed angrier. Hux knew asphyxiation or wanton property damage was in short order. Grimacing into a smile, Hux made nice.

“Supreme Leader, what I mean is… I would never want to disrespect you so.”

Ren’s hands now clenched in white-knuckled fists. It seemed like that didn’t work, either. 

Hux was at a loss. Barely disguising a huff of impatience, Hux asked Ren: “What do you really want from me?”

“Nothing,” Ren said, sullen as a teenager and equally as cooperative. 

“You must want something, clearly?”

Ren remained silent, worrying his full lips with his crooked teeth. He was nearly pouting.

“Please,” Hux said, softening at the Supreme Leader’s ridiculous, undignified, childish nervousness. He also noticed how red Ren’s lips were, but Hux steadfastly ignored his idiot cock. “Please explain to me, Ren. I want to understand.”

A moment passed. 

Ren looked up at Hux’s face, and whatever he found there seemed to satisfy him. Ren looked away and spoke slowly.

“It feels wrong. I was taught… that celibacy is a virtue. As a Padawan, as Snoke’s apprentice, I was expected to remain celibate to demonstrate my strength against worldly distractions. Snoke taught me that my celibacy was only to broken by someone worthy… someone who will bend my will. I expected Snoke to eventually rid me of my inexperience, but now that he is gone, I have no master to… abstain for. But I do want to have sex. I’ve been wanting to, for a long time.”

Hux could almost see the teenaged Ren in the Supreme Leader. He must have been terribly lonely. When Hux found easy youthful companionship with his peers at the academy, Ren likely had no such pleasures. He must have resigned himself to being deflowered by his unkind master. And he was expected to struggle. 

Stars, no wonder Ren was so fucked up.

Hux grasped at a feeble tendril of kindness unfurling in his heart.

“Ren, sex is supposed to be for you. It’s supposed to be—”

“I know that!” Ren explosively cut Hux off. “Do not presume my ignorance. It just doesn’t work for me! I need to— I need it to be what I thought it was!”

Oh. 

“So you did want me to force you,” Hux asked dumbly. 

Ren said nothing but snarled, miserable and ashamed. Hux knew, logically, that he should exploit this weakness. Or leave immediately and never think of this incident again.

Hux didn’t leave. He observed Ren begin to pace with frustrated hands in his ridiculously shiny hair. Ren’s expressive brows were knitted in distress. He looked humiliated. Instead of sadistic glee, Hux felt a warm, tugging sensation underneath his sternum. It took moment to name, but he seemed to be feeling a mixture of pity and sympathy for Ren. It made him nauseous. 

It also made him heavy-handed and clumsy.

“Do you still want to?”

Hux immediately regretted his words. It was too late. It was too late because Ren had heard. It was too late because Ren looked up at Hux and then shyly looked away. The way Ren eyed Hux was almost coquettish. And that was just it, wasn’t it? The indecision earlier was now clearly seemed to be eager anticipation. Hux stood there like a decommissioned droid, trying to convince himself that Ren wanted this. Needed it, even. And gods, who knew Ren looked so good with big uncertain eyes and vulnerable, bruised lips?

Hux slowly approached and straddled Ren. Ren said nothing and averted his eyes. Hux leaned down and softly kissed Ren’s lips, tasting a tang of copper where Ren’s chewing had broken the skin. Ren was as pliant to Hux’s manipulations as he had been in previous rendezvous. Deep in his bones, Hux knew that Ren could kill him for this. But he won’t, Hux thought and forced Ren’s lips open was an aggressive push, because he wants it. He wants me. 

Hux pushed at Ren’s shoulders until Ren was on his back. Ren kept his knees together in what should have been a ridiculous attempt at virginal modesty. He looked good. He looked like he was where he belonged.

Hux grasped those large knees and tried to pull them apart, huffing in frustration when Ren didn’t budge. But Ren continued to keep his mouth pliant and soft.

Hux used this lull to think. What would Ren want? Did he want it rough and unkind, as it would’ve been with his formal master?

“Stop resisting,” Hux growled, “and spread your legs.”

Ren silently shook his head, eyes shut tight. His thick thighs trembled in an effort to stay firmly closed. He was acting like a kriffing schoolgirl might with a handsy boyfriend. Hux breathed harshly through his nose. A distant, decent part of Hux cringed in guilt, feeling like a scumbag. But front and center stage was his id, greedy and ravenous. 

Hux changed tactics.

“Darling,” Hux said, and Ren flushed red with alarming instantaneity at the pet name, “You look so good. I need to see more of you. Open up, gorgeous?”

Hux peppered light kisses all over Ren, moving from his paper-thin eyelids to trembling lips to the rough callus of his knuckles and, finally, the crevice between his knees where Ren kept his thighs flush against each other. 

“Please, darling.”

Ren made a small whine, and slowly relaxed his powerful quadriceps. The little slack was all that Hux needed. He pried open Ren’s trembling thighs with quick hands, then wedged it open with his torso. Ren let him. 

Hux felt a high. It felt good to have Ren under him. It felt like smashing a precious artifact. It felt like obliterating the Hosnian system. It felt like power.

“Good boy, I knew you wanted it.” Hux panted, “Going to fuck you now.”

Ren shook his head again, whimpering in apparent betrayal and distress while his hips moved in tiny, undulating circles.

“You said look!”

Hux scoffed and reached underneath Ren to pull off his breeches and underwear. Ren whined an order to stop as he shifted his weight to assist. The bunched-up fabric hung uselessly at Ren’s ankles. He was still clothed fully on top, but was now bare where it mattered, spread open for taking.

Ren’s cock was hard and drooling, Any doubt Hux had was gone. 

“You love this, don’t you? Filthy little tease. I’ll make you into a proper whore,” Hux growled, reaching for the lube in his pocket. He slicked his index and middle fingers and rubbed them between Ren’s cheeks, groaning at how hot Ren was. “Have you done this before? Have you fucked yourself without my permission because you’re a desperate tart?” With the last two words, Hux stabbed at the furled entrance with his fingers. Ren opened up with ease, his body answering for what his lips would not. 

Hux still wanted to hear Ren admit it.

“Answer me,” Hux said, “how many men have you had up in your slut hole?”

“None!” Ren cried, finally opening his eyes and looking into Hux’s eyes beseechingly. “I’ve touched myself there, but I’m a virgin. I swear.”

“Not a very good virgin boy, though,” Hux sneered, holding eye contact, “You couldn’t wait, could you? You needed your hole filled one way or another. Don’t worry, darling. I’ll give you what you need. Give me your hands.”

Hux roughly pulled Ren’s hands down between his cheeks. Ren felt where he was stretched around Hux’s fingers, and groaned.

“This is what you’re going to do.” Hux scissored his fingers, adding more lube. “You’re going to keep yourself nice and open for me with your pointer fingers. Come on, finger yourself with both hands and pull at it. Make yourself gape. Show me what I’m fucking.”

Ren’s face turned even redder as he comprehended Hux’s command. Ren frequently fantasized about this moment in the loneliness of night, but never had he imagined displaying himself so.

“You can do it, Ren,” Hux said, sounding like he’s encouraging a small child or a beloved pet, “You’ve fingered yourself before. You can show me your slutty little hole. You wanted this.”

Ren breathed in deep and did exactly what Hux told him to do. He pushed in his right index finger, and then his left. With a shaky breath, Ren then pulled himself open. It was an odd feeling, to gape around nothing. The stretch was nothing compared to the sheer humiliation of presenting such an intimate place for appraisal. Ren felt like a piece of meat.

“Good boy,” Hux panted. It was so filthy, knowing that he was deflowering Ren and making him complicit in his own shame. What was more was that Ren was letting him. He’ll let me do anything, Hux thought while palming himself, mind flitting to all kinds of humiliation he could show Ren.

Hux unzipped and pulled himself out. He rubbed the head of his penis against the opening, feeling and ignoring Ren flinch at the contact. Hux was mesmerized. Ren’s hole looked so small. Untouched. 

“Come on, Ren. Ask me to fuck your asshole.”

Ren was silent.

“Say it, Ren, or spit is all you’re getting. Do you want to bleed all over your sheets? Maybe you do.”

Hux pressed against Ren’s drying hole, threatening.

“Please don’t,” Ren panted, suddenly terrified. Kylo knew Hux wouldn’t do it. Hux wouldn't dare. But a part of Kylo wanted him to.

“You know what to do.”

There was a sullen pause. Then, Ren folded.

“… Please fuck me.”

It was close enough. Hux was dying to get inside Ren. He hurridly drizzled lube all over his cock and pushed his hips forward. It took a few tries until Ren could stretch around both the tip of Hux’s dick and his own fingertips still inside. Ren whimpered at the stretch and made to remove his fingers. Hux growled through his gritted teeth. 

“Don’t you dare think about moving your fingers, Ren, you keep your hole open until I tell you.”

As if slapped, Ren stilled, only his chest rapidly rising and falling in quick breaths. Ren’s obedience made Hux heady. He was too tight, and just perfect. Briefly, Hux fantasized about making Ren finger himself as he lost his virginity. Ren would grit his teeth and bear it if Hux ordered him to. But Hux was already pushing it, and he didn’t want to hurt Ren. Not like that, anyway. 

The initial breaching felt too long, and not long enough. Hux pushed in until his balls were flush against Ren’s ass, focusing on anything but the stretch of Ren’s virgin hole around Hux’s cock. Instead, Hux observed Ren’s face go through so many emotions—pain, pleasure, surprise, shame. At this moment, impaled on Hux’s cock and eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, Ren seemed wholly broken in.

“You’re a shameless slut for giving in, you know that?” Hux panted, slowly rocking in and out, “You know I’m just going to use you, Ren. You’re worthless now that you’ve given it up. Now I know what a dumb, cockhungry bitch you are. You hardly fought me before you got on your back.”

Ren’s big brown eyes began to shine with tears. There was something hidden and small in Ren's eyes, something that quaked at the cruel words. The tip of his long nose was red, and his lips were twisted in humiliation. Above the waist, Ren looked every bit the ravished virgin. Below the waist, however, Ren was tilting his hips up, instinctively meeting Hux thrust for thrust in a slow undulating motion. 

“I’m not, I tried, I swear!”

“Stop me with the Force. I know you won’t. You keep saying you don’t want it but kriff, you need it, don’t you?” Hux panted, letting his mouth run, “I knew you were a hungry little Padawan slut the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Ren cried out his denials. He pled for it to stop, and kept his legs wide open.

“Shut up, keep your ass open,” Hux said and pulled out, slapping Ren’s inner thighs when Ren didn’t move quickly enough, “Show me your goddamn hole, Ren.”

Ren's hole was flushed and puffy, so different from the tight furl it was before. Hux pulled at his dick furiously, letting the head of his dick kiss the twitching rim of Ren’s ass. 

“Keep it open, Ren, I want you to feel what I’ve done to you. You feel how sloppy and loose you are? You’ll never be as tight as you were before, you’re used goods now. Fuck, I ruined you, and you let me, you—"

Hux groaned and cummed into Ren’s asshole. He slumped over, panting. For a moment, the room was silent but for quiet sniffles from Ren. Then, with a curse, Hux folded Ren nearly in half so his ass was facing the ceiling. Ren’s hole opened and closed, as if hungry for more. Ren hadn’t come yet and was feverish with want, whining continuously. His tears hadn’t stopped.

“Thank me, Ren,” Hux panted out, watching the ruins of Ren’s face, “Thank me for fucking your virgin ass.”

“Thank—thank you,” Kylo whispered in between sniffles.

“Good boy,” Hux said, and greedily tongued Ren’s puffy hole, snaking his arm around to pull at Ren’s dick. Ren made an aborted cry, and came.

Exhausted, Hux let go of Ren’s heavy legs and flopped over to his side. His eyelids felt heavy, but the afterglow was ruined with post-orgasm clarity and a sharp burst of fear. Hux replayed the things he said– the things he did!—to Ren, and knew that in his future was either a painful death or the Supreme Leader’s bed. 

Steeling himself to either possibilities, Hux turned over towards Ren, who was sprawled in his back as Hux left him. Ren’s cheeks were still flushed; if it were anyone else, Hux would even describe the touch of color as rosy. Noticing Hux move, Ren turned on his side to stare up at Hux, eyes half-lidded and face loose in a kind of dazed wonder. 

Despite himself, Hux thought Kylo almost looked beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Abuse of authority  
> \- Sex for favors  
> \- Past grooming/sexual abuse is acknowledged w/o detail. The experience informs the survivor's sexuality  
> \- Consensual Non-Consent/rapeplay without prior discussion, but both parties have a good time  
> \- CNC includes coercion & slut-shaming  
> \- Violent & outdated view of virginity  
> 


End file.
